1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing charge trap-type non-volatile memory devices, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing charge trap-type non-volatile memory devices that may improve charge spreading and may prevent/inhibit reduction in breakdown voltage of a blocking insulating layer.
2. Description of Related Art
In a charge trap-type memory device, a charge trap layer may be patterned to improve charge spreading. In this case, a blocking insulating layer formed on the charge trap layer may be patterned prior to patterning of the charge trap layer. However, a lot of defects may occur in sidewalls of the blocking insulating layer during etching of the blocking insulating layer. Such defects may reduce a breakdown voltage of the blocking insulating layer.